


Когда мы вернемся

by alisahansen



Series: Из жизни ноттингемской управы и шервудской компании [12]
Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisahansen/pseuds/alisahansen
Summary: «С тех пор прошло годов немало, лет семнадцать-двадцать-тридцать... О! Сорок восемь!» (с) Канцлер Гисоавтор  Shiae Hagall Serpentавтор стихотворения AndreyVas
Series: Из жизни ноттингемской управы и шервудской компании [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657003
Kudos: 3





	Когда мы вернемся

На дерево забираться было уже тяжело. Как и все остальное. Особенно после того, как десять лет назад он неудачно с этого самого дерева слез. Но приходилось. Да и зрение подводило. А раньше мог разглядеть белку в кроне дуба за сотню ярдов. И где то время? Не вернешь... Все изменилось: и он сам, и мир вокруг. Шервуд уже не тот, и Хэрн совсем одряхлел, почти ослеп. И умом тронулся, забывать стал все, что происходило лишь день назад. Зато про давние времена рассказывал каждый вечер. Единственное, что осталось неизменным — так это глупость помощника шерифа. Вдалеке послышался стук копыт, и Робин усмехнулся. Вот и Гисборн пожаловал, не уймется никак, дурак старый. Но что-то он припозднился сегодня.

***

По тракту через Шервуд ехал всадник. Его вороной конь с поседевшей гривой и плащ, когда-то ярко-синий, повидали все возможные виды. Как, впрочем, и он сам. Сколько раз он ездил уже этой дорогой? И не сосчитать. Последние десять лет регулярно, трижды в месяц. До этого раз в месяц, но после того, как Локсли грохнулся со своего дуба... планы пришлось изменить. В землю перед конем вонзилась стрела. Традиция, черт бы ее побрал! Вороной, давно привычный к такому, всхрапнул и остановился.  
— Стой! Плати пошлину за проезд по Шервуду! Ой, Гисборн, ты, что ли?  
— Нет, апостол Павел! Я и ломаного фартинга тебе не дам, не дождешься, висельник!  
— Тогда я заберу у тебя все, ноттингемский мерзавец!  
— Пафосу-то, пафосу... Ну, попробуй! — хмыкнул рыцарь, доставая меч из ножен.  
— Я это сделаю! — и престарелый защитник угнетенных бросился на давнего врага.

— Вот какой же ты все-таки болван, Гисборн!  
— Какой, какой... Неизлечимый!  
Робин, кряхтя, поднялся, вложил Альбион в ножны. Стащил с коня седельные сумки и вытряхнул содержимое на землю. Когда-то вороной при каждом удобном случае норовил укусить его, но вот уже много лет лишь косил глазом и показывал стертые пожелтевшие зубы.  
— Это что? — Робин повертел в руках склянку с какой-то мазью.  
— От спины. Вернее, для спины, — буркнул Гисборн.  
Робин хозяйственно перепрятал склянку в свой мешок и продолжил изучать добычу.  
— А это что за горох?  
— Это не горох, а пилюли, которые мне аптекарь сделал. Сердце иногда прихватывает, — проворчал старый рыцарь, с удовлетворением отмечая, что и «горох» последовал за склянкой.  
— А во фляге что? Вино?  
— Бренди. А в холстине хлеб и сыр, глаза-то разуй.  
— Боишься с голоду по дороге помереть?  
— Ага. Прямо трясусь весь.  
— Тогда на обед я тебя не приглашаю, тем более что его и нет.  
— Вот и не надо! Я тебе еще когда говорил, если уж хочешь чем-то заняться, так и делай это, как все нормальные люди. Вот как Скэтлоки, например. Открыл бы харчевню, нанял этих... итальянцев. Можно было под это дело выбить из шерифа хорошие налоговые льготы. Но ты же уперся...  
— Робин Гуд не платит налогов! — гордо перебил его Робин. — Так утратится дух Шервуда!  
— Вот, кстати, про дух. Локсли, скоро от твоего недоеденного молью пугала настоящий дух пойдет... И не шервудский.  
— Заткнись, Гисборн! — огрызнулся Робин.  
Внезапно в груди сдавило и закружилась голова. Робин охнул, а потом обнаружил себя сидящим на земле. Рядом с Гисборном. Во рту было что-то, похожее на горошину. И когда успел положить в рот эту... пилюлю? Вкус был отвратный, но в голове потихоньку прояснялось, сердце успокаивалось, дыхание выравнивалось.  
— Ну, ты закончил меня грабить или у тебя еще что-то в планах? — осведомился Гисборн.  
— Честно сказать, было, но я оставлю это на следующий раз.  
— Тогда я поехал. Мне аббата Хьюго навестить надо.  
— Старый скупердяй еще не помер?  
— Нет, сказал, что сначала должен дописать мемуары.  
— Помилуй Хэрн!  
— Это ты еще про мемуары Хантингтона не слышал... и не читал. Оно, может, и к лучшему.  
— И Роберт туда же?  
— Туда же. Творение сие называется «Как я был Робин Гудом». Я ему еще в позапрошлом году сказал, чтобы он в название «И. О.» добавил, для солидности. А то как-то... Ладно, поехал я, бывай, висельник.  
— Ну-ну... занятой ты наш. Между прочим, если надеешься меня в следующий раз одолеть, то говорю сразу — ничего не выйдет. Ты меня понял, дурак старый?  
— Гисборн — птица терпеливая, Локсли, — последовал ответ. — Когда-нибудь...  
— Эй, птица терпеливая, а что такое «И. О.»?  
— Термин такой, волчья голова, — Гисборн усмехнулся.  
— Это какой же? — Робин приподнял бровь.  
В голубых, слегка выцветших глазах промелькнуло что-то, подозрительно похожее на грусть. Но в следующий миг вернулся насмешливый прищур, а с ним — кривая ухмылка. И Робин решил, что ему померещилось.  
— Сокращенное от «ишак обыкновенный».*  
Робин невольно улыбнулся: вот же подлец, ни капли не изменился. Гисборн вскарабкался на коня, и послышался сдавленный кашель. Робин проводил внимательным взглядом сгорбившуюся в седле фигуру, и лишь когда рыцарь благополучно добрался до развилки, забросил мешок с добычей на плечо. Выдернул из земли стрелу. Можно было возвращаться в пещеру. Все равно больше никто не сунется. Через десять дней Гисборн опять поедет в аббатство и опять той же дорогой. То ли привычка брала верх, то ли неистребимое норманнское упрямство и глупость. Впрочем, без него было бы скучно, а так — хоть развлечение, ну и некоторая польза. Чуток монет да еда. Робин со вздохом покачал головой. Гисборн уже лет десять все время таскал с собой еду, а последний год так и вовсе — будто в дальний поход собирался. Хотя от Ноттингема до аббатства Святой Марии и семи лиг** не будет. Совсем, похоже, спятил.

***

Гай тем временем добрался до поворота на аббатство и свернул в кусты, по знакомой только ему тропке выехал из леса и повернул к Ноттингему. Ну вот, дело сделано, теперь через десять дней надо снова «поехать в аббатство». Кашель заставил его остановиться. Гай пошарил за поясом, вытащил тряпицу, в которую было завернуто несколько пилюль, бросил две в рот. Когда дышать стало легче, он пустил коня шагом.  
Значит, через десять дней поехать, думал Гай, покачиваясь в седле: мысли отвлекали от рези в груди. Выехать пораньше, надо же вернуться до темноты. И прихватить с собой баранью ногу — велеть, чтобы зажарили с пряностями, в холода-то самое оно. И мех с вином взять, и еще один новый теплый плащ. Как раз в лавке у хромого Маддока присмотрел. Добротный, коричневый, незаметный, беличьими шкурками подбитый — уж что-что, а шерсть и мех саксы выделывать умеют. Локсли должен клюнуть. Как он тут живет один с этим рогатым чучелом? После смерти Назира и Эдварда больше некому следить за этим лесным придурком. Хэрн сам на ладан дышит, прежние разбойники к бывшему вожаку заглядывают хорошо если раз в год — у всех своя жизнь, семьи. Для них Шервуд остался в прошлом. А Мэтью, сын Эдварда, приходит только за деньгами... Пожалуй, завтра надо съездить в Ньюстедское аббатство и поговорить с Туком. Давно пора.

— Сэр Гай, рад тебе!  
Брат Тук за годы еще раздался в поясе, а редкие пряди серебрились вокруг тонзуры, словно осенняя паутина. Но с вилами он управлялся ловко, и силы его руки пока не утратили. Гай был уверен, что на палках Тук до сих пор и молодых противников мог отделать. Да и тяжелой работы не гнушался, даром что теперь он приор,* а не простой монах.  
— Хватит прикидываться-то, — он медленно спешился, отдышался. — Я по делу вообще-то. Поговорить надо.  
— Вот не веришь ты в мое искреннее к тебе расположение, а зря.  
Тук укоризненно поцокал языком и воткнул вилы в кучу сена.  
— Это еще почему? Очень даже верю, что ты искренне расположен увидеть меня в гробу, — Гай усмехнулся. — Так вот, по делу я, Тук. Мне нужен душеприказчик, и я хочу, чтобы им стал ты.  
— Ты что, помирать собрался?  
— Когда-нибудь придется. Но ты особо-то не мечтай, у меня помереть прямо сразу не получится, тут подождать надо.  
— Вот типун тебе на язык, сэр Гай!  
— Да-да... Ладно, я приеду в четверг и останусь на день-другой, нам надо все как следует обсудить. И мне нужно поговорить с настоятелем, ты ему скажи об этом.  
— Скажу, — Тук кивнул и махнул рукой на выход из конюшни. — Пойдем-ка, вина горячего выпьем, тебе перед дорогой не помешает, да и я замерз тут. Вино у нас хорошее, сам знаешь, не какая-нибудь кислятина. А коню твоему пока овса дробленого насыплют.  
— От вина не откажусь, — возражать Гай не стал. Вино в аббатстве и впрямь было превосходное.

***

В четверг Гисборн вернулся с телегой, на которой стоял большой сундук. Два послушника выгрузили его и отнесли в приготовленную гостю келью. Тук пришел после вечерни,* как тот и просил.  
— А, проходи, — буркнул Гисборн. Он сидел в кресле за столом и писал что-то на пергаменте. Дав чернилам высохнуть, протянул пергамент Туку: — Вот, я тут все написал. Ключ от сундука — вон в том кошеле. С настоятелем завтра подробную опись сделаете. Ну, или когда сделаете...  
Надсадный кашель заставил рыцаря согнуться чуть ли не пополам. Тук поспешно принялся растирать ему спину, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить приступ.  
— Ты бы отдохнул от своих этих разъездов, — сказал он сочувственно. — Тебе, чай, не двадцать лет, чтоб мотаться туда-сюда. Вот и простудился опять.  
— А тебе-то что? И это — не опять, это все время, — проворчал Гисборн, переводя дыхание. — Еще с тех самых пор кашляю... И не говори, что не помнишь ту историю!  
— Вот оно как... — Тук подошел к камину, подбросил в огонь полено, поворошил кочергой угли. — Я не знал. Прости.  
— Да что уж теперь-то. Ладно, давай о делах.  
— Погоди, сейчас попрошу брата-келаря приготовить для тебя нашего отвара, он от кашля хорошо помогает, — Тук сходил к двери, кликнул служку и вернулся в келью. — А пока давай-ка кресла поближе к огню переставим. Не знаю, как тебе, но моим костям не помешает хорошенько погреться.

Пока не вернулся служка с отваром, Тук решил расспросить Гисборна, что творится в Ноттингеме. Новости в аббатство попадали только с паломниками или проезжими, просившими ночлега. Но разговор быстро перекинулся на воспоминания о былом.  
— Ты такие вопросы задаешь, будто мы с тобой в разных Англиях живем, — покачал головой Гисборн. — У нас теперь повсюду картина одинакова. С тех самых пор как бродячий король Джон, упокой Господь его душу, подписал эту... клятую простыню!* Зря я тогда не позволил Хантингтону убить его. Все было бы куда лучше.  
— Не знаю, лучше ли, — Тук привычным жестом пригладил редкую седую поросль вокруг тонзуры. — А почему ты вечно называешь Роберта Хантингтоном, он же все-таки твой брат?  
— В гробу я видел таких братцев, — Гисборн обратил страдальческий взор к потолку: — Не семья, а бедлам!* Крестнички Локсли... Все в него! Робин-младший, может, хоть теперь за ум возьмется, все-таки рыцарь, шпоры получил. Но Мари-Анабель! Не благочинная леди, а страх господень. С луком по лесу носится, от женихов нос воротит. Подавай ей, понимаешь, «такого, как крестный». Помнишь, что она учудила, когда к ней сын барона Маубри посватался?  
— Еще бы не помнить! — рассмеялся Тук. — Подстроила «нападение разбойников». И в результате не он ее спасал, а она его. А ты, между прочим, сам говорил, что этот трусливый сопляк не получит руку твоей племянницы, даже если вымостит золотом дорогу от замка до Ноттингема.  
— Ну, говорил, — пробурчал Гисборн. — И в кои-то веки Роберт был со мной согласен. Но все равно. Спасибо, что хоть штаны не надевает. Одно достоинство — собой хороша, это у нас семейное. Но если так и дальше пойдет, останется же в девках! А Роберт всему этому потакает! И это еще не самое страшное. Вот скажи, кто вытаскивает ее из всех неприятностей, куда она постоянно попадает?  
— Ты, — кивнул Тук.  
— А кто потом предъявляет мне претензии?  
— Роберт?  
— Именно! За что мне все это, а? — Гисборн вздохнул. — То есть, за что, положим, найдется. Но что мне со всем этим табором делать? Одна Марион, упокой Пресвятая Дева ее ангельскую душу, могла с ними совладать. И с Локсли, между прочим, тоже.  
— Смирись, сэр Гай, так будет проще. Смирение — добродетель, — Тук назидательно поднял палец, однако нравоучительный тон никак не вязался с улыбкой и смешинками в карих глазах. — Смирился же ты с тем, что не станешь шерифом.  
— Знаешь, когда я угодил в народную мудрость, поневоле пришлось.  
Тук вспомнил, что после того, как в графстве сменилось за год три шерифа, народ начал поговаривать, мол, шерифы — это все преходяще, а вот Гисборн — гадость постоянная.  
— А что тогда произошло?  
— А то ты не помнишь? Когда внезапно выяснилось, что Локсли жив и здоров, де Рено хватил удар. На ваших же глазах, между прочим. И шерифом стал Брюйер.  
— Точно, стал.  
— И той же зимой помер от лихорадки.  
— Да он же был здоров как бык! Легкая простуда...  
— Которая оказалась весьма коварна. Тогда вообще столько народу болело.  
— Ох, помню! У Эдварда умерла жена. Как он горевал, бедолага.  
— Так ему и надо!  
— Ну нельзя же так!  
— Можно!  
— Ладно, дальше что было?  
— А дальше шерифом стал Жискар.  
— С ним-то что случилось?  
— Несчастный случай на охоте. Ты же знаешь.  
— Ах, да, его якобы задрал кабан. Точно-точно, ты же тогда это... как ты там говоришь... расследовал. Правда, свидетелей почти не было.  
— Тук, у меня богатый дознавательский опыт, но допрашивать кабанов я не умею. А тот, который там наличествовал, уже никому и ничего не смог бы рассказать. Но вкусный был весьма.  
— Так что, несчастный случай как он есть?  
— Вот именно. А потом было «второе пришествие Марка». Хвала святому Дунстану, не Филиппа! Которое, в общем-то, длится и до сих пор.  
— Не самый худший из шерифов, между прочим.  
— Разве я спорю? Ладно, давай не будем отвлекаться, — Гисборн похлопал по ладони свернутым пергаментом. — И можешь еще дров подкинуть? Зябко что-то...  
Тук отправил в огонь три полена, подумав, что надо бы на ночь принести Гисборну второе меховое одеяло.  
— Итак, с чего начнем?  
— С Локсли. Тук, надеюсь, ты-то понимаешь, что эта белка уже не может, как раньше, прыгать в Шервуде по веткам? Особенно после того, что случилось десять лет назад.  
— Сэр Гай, поясни, что ты сейчас имеешь в виду?  
— Радикулит, застарелый перелом ноги — не леченый толком, кстати говоря! Проблемы с сердцем и последствия тех ран от болтов. Никому не нужную браваду, которую он называет борьбой за справедливость во славу Англии. А еще — наступающую зиму и отсутствие подходящего жилья. Эта пещера, в которой он обитает... склеп какой-то. Вот это все я имею в виду. Ах, да! Еще безоговорочную уверенность в том, что ему по-прежнему двадцать лет.  
— Ты же вроде о завещании хотел поговорить? Как это все связано с...  
— Напрямую и связано. Как один из Хантингтонов, которого эта, мягко говоря, история непосредственно касается, я считаю нужным на происходящее повлиять.  
— Но ты же... Гисборн? — Тук окончательно запутался. — И потом, официально ты и Роберт...  
— Как меня упрекать, что я Роберта братом не зову, то я — Хантингтон! А как дело касается вашего... робингудства, так просто Гисборн? — рыцарь нахмурился и пристукнул ладонью по подлокотнику. — Вы уж с графом определитесь. А то де-юре я как бы не пришей кобыле хвост. А де-факто получается, что я и Хантингтон, и к этому делу имею отношение, причем многолетнее и прямое.  
— Да ладно тебе, сэр Гай! — Тук примирительно поднял руки. — Ну что ты разошелся? Я же только спросил.  
— Ладно. Вернемся к нашему шервудскому барану. От тебя, Тук, требуется пнуть как следует Маленького Джона, чтобы созвал свой клан из тринадцати сыновей и построил для бывшего вожака нормальный дом, с нормальной печью и запасом дров на зиму. Я договорился с молодым лордом Бейли, он предоставит вам лесопилку в маноре.  
— Это который внук лорда Фица? — Тук слегка путался в этих Бейли, поскольку их была целая куча.  
— Нет, который его сын.  
— А, Уилфред, — покивал Тук.  
Сэр Уилфред был всего на два года младше Гая Гисборна, но многие звали его «молодым лордом Бейли», в память о старом лорде Фице, которого ценил и уважал даже покойный Роберт де Рено.  
— Теперь про Скэтлоков, — продолжал Гисборн. — Когда этот ваш Скарлетт снова появится у тебя в гостях, намекни ему, что раз они открыли харчевню в Ноттингеме и мухлюют с налогами, то неплохо бы вспомнить про старых друзей и навещать их почаще. Желательно не с пустыми руками. Скажи ему, что дело это весьма богоугодное. Кроме того, как хочешь, но уговори Локсли переселяться на зиму к вам в аббатство. Если это чучело рогатое будет еще живое, то вместе с ним. А теперь самое главное. После моей смерти наследников не останется. Бастардов, как ты знаешь, у меня нет, а Роберт и племянники не нуждаются. Поэтому все мое земное добро следует продать. Там его немного, так что недолго провозитесь. Вырученные деньги переходят Робину из Локсли. Только сразу все не отдавайте, а то спустит в единый миг. Знаю я его...  
Тук онемел от изумления. А вновь обретя способность говорить, спросил:  
— Гай, скажи мне, зачем ты это делаешь?  
— Не зачем, а почему, — поправил его Гисборн.  
— Хорошо, почему?  
— Потому что это нужно делать. Потому что он останется совсем один. Потому что... — Гисборн вздохнул, и Туку показалось, что в глазах его блеснула влага. Он присмотрелся, но тот наклонился за кочергой, а когда выпрямился, ничего такого не было и в помине. — В документ загляни, там все оформлено честь по чести. От настоятеля требуется печать, а от тебя — подпись как свидетеля. Ну, чего застыл-то, бери перо да подписывай.  
Пока Тук потрясенно смотрел в пергамент, служка принес кувшин с отваром. И как-то скомкано пожелав Гисборну спокойной ночи, Тук вышел из кельи, прихватив завещание. Услышанное и прочитанное не укладывалось в голове, и нужно было все обдумать.  
Однако он не забыл отправить к гостю послушника, наказав отнести меховое одеяло и подбросить в огонь дров. У себя в келье Тук дважды перечитал документ. Решил, что завтра снова поговорит с Гисборном, и все же подписал.  
А утром нашел старого рыцаря сидящим в кресле у давно погасшего камина. Ноги его были укутаны меховым одеялом, а на губах застыла улыбка, совсем непохожая на привычную кривую усмешку. На столе стоял нетронутым отвар брата-келаря. Помощник шерифа сэр Гай Гисборн был мертв.

2

Робин сидел в развилке дуба и ежился от холода. Скоро начнет темнеть, а значит, сегодня этот ноттингемский дурак вряд ли появится. Что-то его уже целый месяц не видно... Надо было возвращаться в пещеру, хотя там уже никто не ждал — Хэрн умер несколько дней назад. Робин похоронил его, как тот и просил: отвез в круг Рианнон и сложил погребальный костер. Там же, под одним из камней, давно покоился Назир. Теперь Робин остался один.  
Уже собираясь спускаться, Робин вдруг услышал знакомую песенку. Ту самую, которую всегда распевал брат Тук, да и голос очень похож... В прошлый свой визит он тоже ее пел. На дороге показалась внушительная фигура в рясе, верхом на муле и с лошадью в поводу. Присмотревшись, Робин узнал доброго монаха.  
— Плати за проезд по Шервуду! — радостно воскликнул он.  
Слезть с дерева получилось с трудом. Последние дни нога разболелась вовсю, да и старые раны давали о себе знать, но Робин постарался не подать виду.  
— Здравствуй, Робин! — приветствовал его Тук, спешиваясь.  
— Здравствуй, брат Тук! Как же я рад тебя видеть! — они крепко обнялись, и у Робина вдруг перехватило горло.  
Оказывается, он так соскучился по друзьям. Виделись-то редко. У всех своя жизнь, семьи, и он радовался этому — они заслужили. Чаще остальных приезжал Тук, но и он не мог покидать монастырь надолго — должность приора требовала его присутствия в аббатстве. А в иные дни тоска по старым временам становилась невыносимой. Вернуть бы все, хоть на час. Сидеть в лагере у костра, слушать перепалку Джона с Мачем, ужасающе фальшивое пение Алана и ядовитые замечания Скарлетта, видеть молчаливую улыбку Назира, чувствовать плечом плечо Марион...  
— Ну, как ты тут? — спросил Тук. — Я вот к тебе с предложением.  
— Это с каким же?  
— Хочу пригласить вас пожить у нас зиму. Я с настоятелем договорился, он не против. Вас никто не будет беспокоить, а к нам частенько наведывается Джон с женой, и Уилл с Мачем. На Рождество обещался быть Роберт, и дети с ним приедут. Робин как раз вернулся из Вестминстера. Совсем уже взрослый, Маршалл месяц назад вручил ему шпоры и пояс. Он так похож на Марион сейчас... Вы с ним сколько не виделись?  
— Десять лет, с тех пор, как он оруженосцем к Маршаллу уехал, — Робин тяжело оперся на лук, боль усиливалась. Имя Марион отозвалось застарелой печалью, которая, впрочем, быстро прошла. Обоих крестников он повидал бы с радостью. Мари-Анабель навещала его в Шервуде, когда удавалось, да и он раньше выбирался в те края. Но в последние годы стало тяжело уезжать дальше, чем на несколько миль от пещеры. — Похож на Марион, значит?  
— Улыбка в точности как у нее. Они с Мари-Анабель рвались в Шервуд, но там с лордом Бадлмером и лордом Танкарвиллем опять вышла ссора, все из-за того же клочка земли у реки. Пришлось им пока остаться с Робертом, — Тук развел руками. — Ну так что скажешь? Хэрн против не будет?  
— Хэрн умер, — тихо произнес Робин. — Пять дней тому.  
— Мне очень жаль, Робин... — Тук сжал его плечо. — Но ты-то сам? Может, поедешь к нам? Прямо сейчас? А если что надо из пещеры забрать, потом заберем.  
— Пожалуй, поеду. Но ты все равно рассказывай, какие у вас новости!  
— Ну что тебе рассказать... В аббатстве теперь своя маслобойня, аккурат перед Михайловым днем достроили. А виноградная лоза, что привез в позапрошлом году брат-настоятель, помнишь, я говорил, этой осенью принесла первые плоды. Так что и вино мы уже сами делаем. Весьма недурное вино, надо сказать, тебе понравится! Джон уже третьим внуком обзавелся...  
— Третий внук, надо же. Я знал только про двух, — покачал головой Робин, а потом спросил о том, что сейчас почему-то казалось важнее всего: — Тук, а ты ничего не слышал про Гисборна? Его почти месяц не видно. Болеет, что ли? В прошлую нашу встречу выглядел он совсем... Плохо выглядел.  
— Слышал, слышал. Он как раз приезжал к нам месяц назад. М-да, вид у него и впрямь был... неважный. Да ему вообще-то уже много лет нездоровилось. Ну, поехали, Робин, поехали, а то скоро темнеть начнет.  
Робин забросил лук за спину и взобрался на лошадь, стараясь не морщиться от боли. Вскоре два всадника медленно двинулись по дороге на Мэнсфилд. Тук всю дорогу балагурил, развлекал его рассказами о жизни в аббатстве. Но Робина не покидало стойкое ощущение, что монах о чем-то умалчивает.

***

Через три дня, устроившись и осмотревшись, Робин опять спросил о помощнике шерифа. Тук удивился:  
— Почему ты интересуешься?  
— Ну, знаешь... — Робин замялся. — Я начинаю немного беспокоиться. У него же спина болела и сердце... А он так легкомысленно ко всему относится.  
Ответ Тука его озадачил.  
— Вы что, сговорились меня с ума свести? То он завел разговор, что ты легкомысленно относишься к своему здоровью и вообще ко всему. Настаивал, чтобы мы тебе нормальный дом построили. А теперь ты заявляешь, что беспокоишься о нем!  
— Он так сказал? И раньше-то в голове пусто было, а теперь и подавно. Сам подумай, какой дом, Тук? Он который год с собой еду таскает — мне столько на неделю хватит! Боится с голода умереть. Совсем Гисборн из ума выжил. Вот вышвырнут его со службы, и что? К Роберту ведь не пойдет, гордец, лучше под забором сдохнет! — кипятился Робин. Потом сказал уже спокойно: — Слушай, может, уговорим настоятеля его забрать, а?  
— Не понимаю я вас. И раньше не понимал, а уж последние годы и подавно! — вздохнул Тук, и пока Робин пытался сообразить, о чем речь, добавил: — Но он был прав. Робин, оставайся у нас насовсем. Впереди зима. А если захочешь побродить в лесу, поохотиться, так у аббатства угодья обширные, я поговорю с братом-настоятелем. Он хороший человек и относится к тебе с большим почтением. Всегда относился, несмотря на то, что... твое время уже давно прошло. Вернее, наше время... А у тебя будет дом, куда ты всегда можешь вернуться.  
— Ты забыл, что я по-прежнему вне закона? Я ведь пришел только чтобы не обижать тебя. И потому что соскучился. Побуду еще дней десять и вернусь в Шервуд, мой дом там. Ты представляешь, какие у вас будут неприятности с шерифом из-за меня? Я — разбойник, Тук! Вольный стрелок Робин Гуд. Какая жизнь в монастыре, ты с ума сошел?  
— Нет, Робин, это ты с ума сошел. Последние лет двадцать ты никому из властей и даром не нужен был! Кроме Гисборна. А после того как он... — Тук осекся и отвел взгляд.  
— После того как он... что? — Робин схватил его за плечо, встряхнул. В груди вдруг противно похолодело. — О чем ты?  
Тук вздохнул.  
— Пойдем, я тебе покажу.  
На могильной плите лежали опавшие листья. Желтые — с вяза, и алые резные — с боярышника. Робин даже успел удивиться, что они до сих пор такие яркие — ведь листва на земле вокруг пожухла, выцвела.  
— Когда?.. — хрипло спросил он.  
— Чуть меньше месяца назад. Умер здесь, во сне, — Тук помолчал немного. — Он просил настоятеля, чтобы тот позволил тебе жить в монастыре. Говорил, что ты останешься в Шервуде совсем один. Робин, он был прав. Тебе там больше делать нечего.  
«Теперь и в самом деле нечего».  
Робин смотрел на могилу, не веря, что все это происходит по-настоящему, и что под этим камнем покоится его старый враг. Ну, если хорошо подумать, то бывший враг. Глаза щипало, а сердце словно сдавила ледяная когтистая рука. Робин прерывисто выдохнул.  
— Пойдем, дождь начинается, — Тук бережно обнял друга за плечи.  
Робин тяжело оперся на него и заковылял в клауструм. Нога болела нещадно, предрекая перемену погоды, и ныли старые раны в груди и спине.

***

На следующий день Робин вернулся к могиле, улизнув от опеки брата Тука. И долго стоял, пока ногу не начало сводить от боли. Но уходить не хотелось, и он сел на край плиты.  
— Вот ведь как получилось... — тоскливо выдохнул Робин. — Ты вот... Как глупо все!  
— Так это я как всегда! Я уж думал, ты привык, за столько-то лет, — Робин обернулся на хриплый голос сбоку. На другом краю надгробия сидел помощник шерифа и усмехался, щурясь, как обычно. Ветер шевелил его белые как снег волосы.  
— А...  
— Угу. Ты что здесь делаешь?  
— Ну... пришел вот.  
— Вижу. И чего ты расселся на камне? Простудишься.  
— На себя посмотри.  
— Мне-то простуда уже не грозит, если ты не успел заметить.  
— Гисборн, а ты... теперь тут?  
— Я не только «тут». Я еще много где.  
— То есть, ты — там?  
— Там — это где?  
— Ну... в...  
— А что, похоже?  
— Не очень.  
— Вот и я удивлялся, где котлы и черти? Пока меня не спросили, зачем они мне так нужны. Я больше вопросов не задавал.  
— А тебя надолго отпустили сюда?  
— Тебе-то что?  
— Да понимаешь, я думал о многом, вспоминал всякое. И хотел тебя спросить... Вообще, я уже давно хотел тебя спросить, но все как-то... не получалось.  
— Зато у тебя другое получалось.  
Робин поморщился — и от слов, и от того, что сидеть на камне и правда было холодно. Тут ему в голову пришла идея:  
— Если ты не против, давай пройдемся? Хотя бы недалеко. Ты как? Можешь?  
— Я-то могу, а вот ты со своим радикулитом и ногой сможешь? — Гисборн поднялся и вдруг протянул Робину руку. — Пошли, прогуляемся.  
Робин хоть и бодрился, но чувствовал, что встать ему будет сложно. И ухватился за протянутую ладонь.  
Они медленно шли по тропинке за оградой монастырского кладбища. Низкое хмурое небо грозилось дождем, ветер метался в остатках листьев на деревьях. Но вскоре ветер улегся, и внезапно проглянуло солнце. Тут же потеплело, и стало вдруг легче идти, боль в ноге исчезла.  
— Гисборн, скажи мне, все эти твои поездки через Шервуд... Ты зачем это делал?  
— Из-за тебя.  
— Я про последние годы, — уточнил Робин, обернулся, да так и замер.  
Гисборн прислонился к дереву и смотрел на него. Робин не сразу понял, что произошло, и лишь спустя какое-то время сообразил, что видит молодого рыцаря, с которым столкнулся в лесу почти вечность тому назад: красивое лицо, золотистые волосы, надменный взгляд голубых глаз. И, конечно же, он нагло ухмылялся... Хотя нет — просто улыбался, как никогда до этого! Какой-то неописуемо теплой улыбкой.  
— Видел бы ты свою физиономию, — Гисборн рассмеялся. — Глупее лица у тебя никогда не было!  
Робин хотел сказать, что думает про глупые лица, а также про норманнскую спесь, которую вот прямо сейчас и собьет, но вместо этого в недоумении уставился на свои руки: ни старческих пятен, ни опухших суставов. Сильные прямые пальцы молодого человека. Он потряс головой и ущипнул себя за ухо — ведь не пил же ничего кроме травяного отвара. Может, туда дурман попал? Иначе откуда такие видения?  
Гисборн согнулся пополам от хохота, а когда Робин, как годы назад, бросился на него, ловко увернулся и исчез в кустах. Поймать его оказалось непросто. Тем не менее, Робин настиг рыцаря, прыгнул на него со спины, как дикий кот. Они упали и покатились по небольшому склону. Наконец Робин вскочил на ноги, а Гисборн остался сидеть, держась за голову.  
— Эй, ты чего? — встревоженно спросил Робин. Злость резко схлынула.  
Он опустился рядом на колени, посмотреть, что случилось. Гисборн обернулся: на левом виске виднелись ссадины с каплями крови. Робин протянул было руку, но тот отшатнулся.  
— Я тебе ничего плохого не сделаю! — вырвалось у Робина.  
Гисборн недоверчиво скривился.  
— Вот кто бы...  
— Клянусь, я просто посмотрю.  
Робин осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев его подбородка. Придвинулся ближе и вдруг сделал то, что казалось сейчас самым правильным: прижался губами к виску. Лицо Гисборна залила краска, покраснели даже уши. Он попытался отстраниться, пробормотав:  
— Локсли, ты что творишь? Рехнулся?  
Но Робин удержал его, слизнул кровь, лукаво улыбнулся и прошептал:  
— Я перед тобой извиняюсь.  
— Осел саксонский, — буркнул Гисборн, а потом уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. — Извиняться и то не умеешь.  
— А ты научи, норманн, — Робин погладил его по волосам, пропустил светлые пряди между пальцев. Оказывается, ему так давно хотелось это сделать. — Гай...  
Они не слышали удаляющихся мягких шагов, не видели, как рогатая тень промелькнула за деревьями. Может быть, олень, а может, и не олень...

***

Тук нашел друга на кладбище. Робин, сгорбившись, сидел на могильной плите, голова поникла на грудь, длинные седые волосы закрывали лицо. Тук окликнул его, уже зная, что ответа не будет. Глотая слезы, старый монах хотел поднять его на руки, чтобы отнести в монастырь... Как вдруг тело Робина исчезло, осыпалось листвой — зеленой и яркой, словно омытой летним дождем. Налетевший ветер подхватил ее, закружил и унес в холодное осеннее небо.  
Тук молча смотрел вслед зеленому вихрю. Сын леса нашел свое успокоение, как ему и предназначалось. Но он чувствовал, что рассказывать об этом незачем. И знал, что, вернувшись в келью Робина, не найдет там ни Альбиона, ни лука с колчаном. А брат-настоятель не станет задавать вопросов, он мудр и понимает гораздо больше, чем говорит.  
Тук перевел взгляд на надгробие Гисборна. Нужно положить камень с именем Робина здесь же. Чтобы Джон, Скарлетт, Мач, Роберт, Робин и Мари-Анабель смогли проститься. И чтобы любой мог прийти сюда, ведь легенда Шервуда навеки останется в людских сердцах. Никто не узнает, что это кенотаф. А если кто-то спросит, почему заклятые враги лежат рядом... Что ж, у него всегда хорошо получалось сочинять истории, сочинит еще одну. Скажет всем, что Робин Гуд, чувствуя приближение смерти, взял свой верный лук, выстрелил в последний раз и велел похоронить его там, где упадет стрела.  
Тук развернулся, чтобы уйти, и застыл как вкопанный: ворота кладбища переливались весенней зеленью, по кованой арке вился плющ. А за воротами раскинулся Шервудский лес, и тропа убегала под сень вековых дубов, и журчал в траве родник. На тропе, опираясь на лук, стоял Робин — юный и прекрасный, как в день их первой встречи. В шаге от Робина прислонился к дереву Гай Гисборн, такой же молодой. Он улыбался, а глаза его, прежде ледяные и надменные, сейчас были полны тепла. Раздался звонкий смех, и на тропу выбежала Марион. Ее рыжая коса пламенела ярче костров Бельтайна, а за правым плечом виднелся лук и белоперые стрелы. Следом из зарослей боярышника вышел Назир, в его курчавых черных волосах запутались белые цветы. Чуть поодаль из-за неохватного старого вяза выступила высокая рогатая фигура, остановилась в тени....  
По щекам Тука градом катились слезы, смывая невыносимую горечь утраты и оставляя лишь светлую грусть. Он поднял руку, чтобы вытереть глаза, а когда снова посмотрел, то увидел только чугунную ограду, за которой кружилась палая листва.  
— Прощайте, друзья мои, — прошептал Тук и медленно побрел к монастырю.  
Вдруг что-то легкое коснулось плеча. Он вздрогнул, повернул голову — и увидел дубовый лист. Тук бережно снял его с рясы и спрятал за пазуху. Однажды он все-таки поведает об этом Робину и Мари-Анабель. Только им. Когда-нибудь... обязательно.  
— До встречи, — прошелестело в ветвях над ним.  
Тук улыбнулся, и где-то вдалеке вдруг по-весеннему звонко запела малиновка.

Эпилог

Сирвента, найденная в келье брата Тука, приора Ньюстедского аббатства, после его загадочного исчезновения. Пергамент был передан аббатом Гильомом Робину и Мари-Анабель Хантингтонам.

Он просто ушел, не будет его могилы.  
Он просто ушел туда, где брезжит рассвет.  
Его унесли лесные веселые силы  
В края, где вечное солнце, лето и свет.

В его котомке — эль и немного хлеба,  
В его волосах запутались стебельки.  
Над ним — кружева листвы и полоска неба,  
Он просто однажды выберет быть, где ты.

С тобой разделять кусок и глоток последний,  
Тебе отдавать тепло и печаль свою.  
Он просто однажды решит: остальное — бредни,  
Вы просто однажды проснетесь вместе в раю.

Три с половиной века спустя сэр Джон Байрон, получивший Ньюстедское аббатство в дар от Генриха VIII, обнаружил в монастырских хрониках записи об этой истории, а также еще о нескольких бесследно сгинувших людях: Джоне Нейлоре, известном под прозвищем Маленький Джон, Уилле Скэтлоке, в прошлом Скарлетте, мельнике Маче и графе Роберте Хантингтоне. Обстоятельства были схожими: все пропавшие «уже стояли на пороге смерти, но когда любящие родственники привозили священника для соборования, постель оказывалась пуста, а тела как сквозь землю провалились. Никто не видел, чтобы умирающие сами либо с чьей-то помощью покидали свои дома. Поиски каждый раз были безуспешными, и тайна сия осталась нераскрытой. Известно лишь одно — все они были некогда связаны с легендарным шервудским разбойником Робином Локсли».  
Вместе с аббатством сэру Джону досталось и старое кладбище. Осматривая свои владения, он заметил необычное явление. Близилась зима, листья с деревьев уже облетели, однако старый вяз и боярышник, что росли в самой глубине кладбища, неподалеку от ворот, украшенных искусно выкованным плющом и вьюнками, полыхали золотом и багрянцем. Под деревьями лежали два надгробия. Они глубоко ушли в землю, надписи со временем почти стерлись, но имена прочесть было можно: Робин из Локсли и сэр Гай из Гисборна. На могиле сэра Гая удалось также разобрать «урожденный Хантингтон».  
Сэр Джон поспешил рассказать об этом жене, которая состояла в дальнем родстве с Хантингтонами, и предложил перенести останки на фамильное кладбище, однако та не пожелала тревожить благородные кости. Супруги обратились к настоятелю Раффордского аббатства с просьбой прислать одного из братьев ухаживать за могилами, и наняли камнереза подновить надписи.  
Несколько месяцев спустя, в канун Дня святой Бригитты, леди Байрон пришла к могилам, намереваясь украсить их ветвями остролиста, и увидела, что вяз и боярышник за одну ночь оделись зеленой листвой.

**Author's Note:**

> **Глоссарий**
> 
> _Сокращенное от «ишак обыкновенный»_  
>  Данное название биологического вида (Equus asinus) на самом деле появилось только в 1758 году, его присвоил домашнему ослу Карл Линней. Но авторским произволом была допущена анахроничная вольность в обращении с датами.
> 
>  _Хотя от Ноттингема до аббатства Святой Марии и семи лиг не будет_  
>  1 лига — 3 мили — 4828,032 метра. 
> 
> _даром что теперь он приор, а не простой монах_  
>  Приор — титул старшего после аббата-настоятеля члена монашеской общины (первого помощника аббата).
> 
>  _Тук пришел после вечерни_  
>  Вечерню служат в шесть вечера.
> 
>  _С тех самых пор как бродячий король Джон, упокой Господь его душу, подписал эту... клятую простыню_  
>  Речь о Великой Хартии вольностей, Magna Charta Libertatum. Была составлена в июне 1215 года на основе требований знати к королю Иоанну Безземельному. Ряд статей Хартии ограничивал королевскую власть, для чего были созданы общий совет королевства и комитет двадцати пяти баронов. Они обладали полномочиями при необходимости принудить короля к восстановлению нарушенных прав, и в силу этого данные статьи получили название конституционных. Принятию Хартии предшествовало противостояние короля и баронов, последних поддерживали все свободные сословия. Невзирая на то, что Иоанн Безземельный вскоре отказался от ее исполнения, ряд положений в том или ином виде неоднократно подтверждали другие английские монархи.
> 
>  _Не семья, а бедлам_  
>  Автор знает, что Бетлехемская Королевская больница, она же госпиталь святой Марии Вифлеемской, была открыта лишь в 1547 году, но опять же авторским произволом позволил себе очередную анахроничную вольность по отношению к историческому факту.
> 
>  _Вскоре два всадника медленно двинулись по дороге на Мэнсфилд_  
>  Ньюстедское аббатство расположено между Ноттингемом и Мэнсфилдом.
> 
>  _Робин тяжело оперся на него и заковылял в клауструм_  
>  Клауструм, или клуатр (лат. claustrum, закрытое место) — в романской и готической архитектуре крытая обходная галерея, вокруг прямоугольного двора или внутреннего сада монастыря либо большой церкви, например, городского собора. Обычно располагается вдоль стены здания, одна из его стен глухая и представляет собой аркаду или колоннаду. Часто так же называли и сам открытый двор, окруженный галереей. В центре внутреннего двора клауструма всегда делали колодец. В помещениях галереи находились кельи церковного причта или монахов, ризница, библиотека, школа, кладовые для хранения церковных драгоценностей и продовольствия. При соборах в клуатре располагались также дворец архиерея и залы заседаний капитула.
> 
>  _Никто не узнает, что это кенотаф_  
>  Кенотаф — надгробный памятник или гробница в месте, где нет останков покойного, символическая могила. Ставится, когда тело не найдено или прах развеян.
> 
>  _и где-то вдалеке вдруг по-весеннему звонко запела малиновка_  
>  В Британии малиновки не улетают на зиму и даже считаются одним из символов Рождества. Пение малиновки весной и осенью значительно отличается.
> 
>  _Несколько месяцев спустя, в канун Дня святой Бригитты_  
>  День святой Бригитты — так в христианский период стали называть Имболк, один из сакральных праздников Колеса года, день очищения и возрождения. Отмечается 1 или 2 февраля.


End file.
